Fix You
by cm757
Summary: One normal day at the office, until Kono walks in and announces that she is engaged. Steve doesn't seem to like the idea, but why? Did something happen between them? Is Kono really happy with her engagement? Does Kono really love her fiancé? Steve/Kono
1. Chapter 1

**Fix You**

**Authors note: Hey guys! I'm back! SURPRISE! And I'm so excited!**

**So, in this story, I decided to try something different. So, here goes a thank you to 'malfoycats', one of my reviewers for 'Mixed Feelings'. I was reading her review and apparently she was listening to 'Fix You' by Coldplay while reading the last chapter, and so I went to check the song out, and guess what? This came out. My first song fic. And a long one at that. So thank you so much girl!**

**Also, I am aware that this idea has been done a couple of times but believe me, mine will be different. Even the background is. And, of course, this story will be full of angst and kind of sad. But believe me, you'll like it.**

**Summary: One normal day at the office, until Kono walks in and announces that's she is engaged. Steve doesn't seem to like the idea, but why? Did something happen between them? Is Kono really happy with her engagement? Steve/Kono romance later on.**

**So, read the first chapter and let me know if you like!**

**Chapter 1**

Normal day at the office. Perfectly normal. Another killer behind bars, another round of paperwork to be filled, another day spent at the office. Lunch time came and went, and both Danny and Chin were already at their desks finishing another stack of papers. Steve had just walked in with the biggest smile he had ever had. And of course, this didn't go unnoticed by Danny.

"Oh Super SEAL." Danny greeted, not getting up from his desk. "What are you smirking about?"

Steve just continued smirking at him.

"No reason." Steve said, shrugging. And it was kind of true. He had just woken up today and felt better than ever. He hadn't been able to stop smiling all day.

"No reason?" Danny asked, unconvinced. "You smile twice a year, and you're telling me there's no reason to be smiling now?" Danny taunted him, but not even that made Steve drop his smile.

"Stop bickering Danny. Get back to work." Was all Steve said before heading to his own office. He opened the top drawer, taking out a couple of files, before glancing around headquarters. He frowned. He couldn't spot Kono anywhere.

He shrugged it off. Probably just going out to lunch. God knows that woman deserved a break.

Another hour went by, and ok, now Steve was starting to get worried. It wasn't like her to be late. Not like this.

"Hey Danny?" Steve called to his friend's office.

Five seconds went by and Danny appeared on the doorway. "Yeah?"

"Do you know where Kono is? Did she go out or something?" Steve asked him, trying not to sound too concerned.

Danny shrugged at him.

"No idea. Why?" Danny asked back, frowning.

"Nothing, nothing, she just… hasn't been here for a while." Steve explained.

"Right…" Danny replied, apparently not convinced. "Anyway, don't worry, she should be here soon. Oh, almost forgot…" Danny said as he waved a file from Steve's doorway. "We got a case."

"Ok, I'll be right there." Steve said, almost not paying attention to what Danny was saying, searching for his Iphone. Danny walked out to the tactical table and Steve dialed Kono's number, bringing the cell phone up to his ear.

_The number you called is not available at the moment, please leave a message…._

Great. She wasn't picking up. Steve put his phone back into his pocket and got up from his desk, heading to the conference room.

"So, what do we got?" Steve asked as soon as he spotted Chin and Danny already downloading the pictures into the table.

"A case." Danny cleverly responded, getting him a smack upside the head by Steve. "Hey! Seriously, what have I told you about that?" Danny protested.

"Nothing that I listen to." Steve replied, smirking at Danny. "Now, seriously, what do we got?"

"Ok, fine. So, meet Mr. Christian, specialized arms dealer with-"

"Hey guys!" Danny was interrupted as Kono walked in, strangely cheerful, and met them at the table. "Sorry I'm late. Do we have a case?" Kono calmly asked, and frowned as she saw their astonished faces.

"Uh, what?" Kono questioned.

"Uh, honey…" Danny started. "What… what… what is that?" he asked, pointing at her hand.

Still frowning, she looked down at where he was pointing and realization spread across her face. "Oh, right!"

The three men stared wide eyed at her hand and waited for an explanation from her part.

"Well…" Kono said, a smile gracing her features. "I'm engaged!"

Chin's jaw dropped.

Steve's eyes widened even more.

And Danny was the first to explode. Of course.

"WHAT?" Danny half yelled, completely taken by surprise.

Kono let out a sigh. "I'm engaged, Danny." She repeated, eyeing the blond detective."Is that clear enough for you?"

"How?" Danny immediately asked.

Kono looked confused back at him.

"How am I engaged? Jeez Danny, you never thought I'd get married, well that really is what a lady wants to hear-"

"No." Danny interrupted her, still staring. "I mean, how? I didn't even know you were seeing someone! How did you keep such vital information from me? I never realized you were dating!"

Kono gave him a sweet little smile.

"Well, yeah I have. His name is Jake and I've been seeing him for the past six months and-"

"Six months?" Chin suddenly asked, raising his voice. "For six months, and you're already getting married?"

Kono let out a huff.

"Coz, I'm mature enough to make my own decisions. And yes, I'm getting married because I love Jake, Chin, I really do." Kono calmly explained him, trying to make Chin see she actually wanted this.

"But you still haven't answered my question. How did you keep this from me?" Danny asked, sort of hurt by the situation.

Kono chuckled a bit. "Danny, it's not like I walk around telling everyone I'm dating some guy. And besides, I wanted to see if it would ever work out first. Turns out, it did!" Kono finished with a bright smile, looking at the ring.

Danny looked at Chin, who looked at Steve, who looked at Kono, who was still looking at the ring.

Finally, Danny got a little over the surprise and opened his arms for her.

"Well, congratulations!" Danny said, giving her a tight hug and whispering in her ear. "If he ever hurts you I'm going after him."

Kono punched him playfully on the arm before muttering a "Shut up." And turning back to Chin, she saw him heading towards her, his arms also open wide.

"Congratulations little coz." Chin said with a smile before enveloping her in his arms. He gave her an even tighter hug and she laughed. Always the over protective one.

When they broke apart, he kissed her once on the cheek and wished her good luck.

"Thanks coz." Kono said, smiling back at him.

And then she turned towards Steve.

.

_7 months ago_

"_Kono?" Steve knocked on her door as hard as he could. "Kono, come on open up!"_

_She still wouldn't open it. He tried the door handle again, hoping that somehow the door would open if he would use enough strength. Nope, not an inch._

"_Kono!"_

_Suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, the door trashed open, Kono appearing on the other side, her usually happy face now replaced by anger and grief. "What do you want Steve?"_

"_What do I want?" he repeated as he pushed past her into her apartment. "Well you took off running right after we booked the guy, so I think it's pretty clear what I want!" he half shouted at her._

"_I'm sorry, was the assignment not over?" Kono shot back at him. "Because as I remember it, the guy was booked, the crime scene all cleared up and the hostages released, so yeah, I had every right of to come home!"_

_Steve let out a huff. She couldn't keep doing this; she couldn't keep hiding like she was now. She had to start letting things out instead of running the other way._

"_Kono…" he took a second look at her face and it made his stomach tighten. "… you've been crying."_

_Kono's face got hard and her jaw was set._

"_Steve now is not the time." She warned._

"_The hell it isn't Kono!" Steve replied as he took one step closer to her. "You can't do this! You can't keep this to yourself! You have to talk to someone about it!" Steve raised his voice. She had to understand this._

"_I have to talk to someone?" Kono repeated, incredulously. She shook her head and gave an ironic laugh. "Ok, fine. You wanna __**talk**__, Steve? Let's talk!" she said as she shoved past him into her kitchen. He followed suit, right behind every angry step she took._

"_Let's talk then." She said as she leaned against the wall. "I screwed up. There. Is that good enough for you? I screwed things fucking up, and I ended up having to kill someone! There you have it! Are you happy now Steve?" she shouted at him, but he didn't even flinch. _

"_Kono, I told you don't do this!" Steve yelled back at her. "This was not your fault! How can you even say that?"_

"_Of course it was my fault!" she opposed, anger rising in her. "If I hadn't moved on the guy that soon he would have never raised his gun at me, and I would have never had to kill him with three fucking bullets to the chest!" she shouted._

"_The guy had a gun pointed at you! The situation required you to take him down, how can you possibly blame yourself?"_

"_Because I put myself in that situation!" she yelled again. "I was the one to blame! I __**am**__ the one to blame! I should have talked him into turning himself in, I should have never moved on him that quickly, I-"_

"_Kono you did everything you were supposed to do!" Steve started to exasperate. If she kept this up she would have a break down. "You did everything by the book, you did absolutely nothing wrong! Kono…" Steve took two steps towards her, and then he was in front of her. "Please, please don't blame yourself. There was nothing you could have done." His voice got softer, and he could see the tears start to spill in her eyes. "Come here."_

_He wrapped his arms around her, and she buried her head in his chest, her tears now falling uncontrollably. He kept her as close to him as he could get her, his arms settled around her waist as he now leaned against the wall, her body pressing against his, the moisture from her eyes leaving a stain on his shirt. Not that it was important, anyway. He whispered reassuring words on her ear, that everything was gonna be ok, that it wasn't her fault, that this was only temporary, it would get better. He felt her grip on his shirt stronger as a new round of tears and sobs started. He didn't stop holding her for a moment. He just held her tighter even, his hand coming up to brush against her hair, something that he knew usually soothed her in times like this._

_Her sobs weren't so violent anymore, but her tears still broke free no matter how much she tried to keep them in, and she cursed as she just kept crying non-stop, seemingly not able to loosen her grip on Steve._

"_Shhhh, it's ok." Steve whispered. "I'm here. I'm here."_

_Without knowing why, she felt relieved to hear that. To hear he wasn't leaving, that he was gonna support her. That's when her tears finally subsided, and her hands fell from his chest, coming up to wipe the unshed tears from her eyes, leaving only the dry trail of them down her cheeks._

_She lifted her head to look in his amazingly blue eyes and tried to give him a smile._

"_Thank you." She whispered, and they both knew what she meant. She was thanking him for making her shatter, because right now that was what she needed, and Steve knew that. And she was thanking him for not leaving her, for being there for her._

_For protecting her._

_Steve smiled down at her, and brushed a stray of hair from her face. "It was nothing." He looked intently into her dark brown eyes. "Are you better now?"_

_She sniffled a little before giving him a reassuring smile. A poor one._

"_Yeah. I will be."_

_They continued to gaze into each other's eyes, lost in the moment, and only then did they realize just how close they were to one another, their faces inches apart._

_Kono licked her lips unconsciously, and watched as Steve's eyes feel from her eyes to her lips. Hers mimicked the action, and in that exact moment, they knew what was about to happen. Both of them. And they knew, they oh so well knew that they shouldn't do it, that it would be wrong, that it would be giving in on what you're not supposed to give in._

_And yet. It didn't stop it from happening._

_His lips descended on hers, slowly, carefully, his gaze locked with hers, and his arms slipped back around her waist, and she put her arms around his neck again._

_As soon as they're lips touched, they both knew they wouldn't be able to stop. Not tonight._

_Which is why they weren't all that surprised when they woke up together, in her bed, the next morning._

.

And then she turned towards Steve.

**Authors note: SO? What did you guys think? Is it worth continuing? Did you like it? Hate it? Pleeeeeease let me know what you thought! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Fix You part 2**

**Authors note: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter!**

**Thank you so much for all the feedback I got in the last chapter, it really means a lot to me! Ok, time for dedications! Here goes:**

**To heyprincess: for being an amazing as hell writer and someone you can bitch about Lori to.**

**To Badhairdays: for being a fantastically talented person and the funniest beta anyone could ask for.**

**To fione s.t.: For having an incredible story that I keep bugging her non-stop to update because I just loooove it!**

**To Martha Smith-Jones: For being a faithful reviewer and supporting me through my stories.**

**To Tiana-P: For being simply fantastic and for being someone who I can share the funniest things to. Oh, and also for kind of being my second beta ahah.**

**You allllll rock! **

**Back to the chapter now. Ok, so you probably realized from the last chapter that Kono and Steve slept together, 7 months back, and a month later she starts dating Jake and alas! Now she's getting married! How do you think Steve will react? Well, I guess you're just gonna have to read and find out! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 2**

_And then she turned towards Steve._

Kono looked at Steve. Steve looked back at Kono. And in that moment, he had no idea what to think. For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do.

He didn't know whether to congratulate her, or beg her not to do it.

Whether to wish her good luck, or tell her she was making a mistake.

Whether to hug her and smile and pretend everything was fine, or finally talk to her about what they promised to never bring up.

That night. That one night, lost in a world of memories that were to never be visited again. But that one night that he kept deep down, in a place where he wasn't sure he could reach anymore.

A place where he wasn't sure he wanted to reach. Because if he did, if he brought up everything that he so wanted to bring up… it would only be worse.

And so he made his choice. He smiled, as best he could, and extended his arms at her.

"Congratulations!" he said, trying to sound as happy for her as Chin and Danny were. But he wasn't. Not even by a long shot. But it didn't matter; Chin and Danny surely hadn't picked up on it.

But Kono did.

Her smile faded a little, her eyes saddened, but just like Steve, she hid it, she replaced it by a fake mask that was getting old from the many times she used it.

She walked towards him, smiling back, wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped them on her waist. He hugged her back, tightly. It felt so familiar to have her in his arms again; he remembered it like it was yesterday.

He didn't want to let go. He never wanted to let go of her. But he had to. Unfortunately, he had to.

His grip on her loosened, so did her grip on him. Her arms fell to her side, and she was left gazing up into Steve's eyes, looking for any indication of what he was feeling. Nothing. She couldn't find a thing. She couldn't help but notice that, no matter how much he tried to get people **not** to hide, he hid too. But this time… with him… there was nothing you could do about it.

They looked at each other for what felt like hours. They didn't register anything around them.

Not even the looks Danny and Chin were sending each other.

It was their moment. Their one moment to read into each other's eyes what they never talked about, never mentioned, but never forgot either.

But of course. The moment couldn't last forever.

"Uh, guys?" Danny started, cautiously. "I hate to interrupt here, but we do have a case to work on."

Steve continued to look at Kono. He took a silent deep breath. "Yeah, we do." His eyes never left hers as he talked. Only when he walked away, that's when he knew she diverted her gaze from him too.

"Okay." Danny said, choosing to ignore whatever the hell had just happened in front of him. He exchanged a look with Chin before continuing. "So, as I was saying, meet Mr. Christian, specialized arms dealer with a sudden interest on Hawaii, he arrived yesterday to complete a business…"

Their eyes met again across the table. Intensely, they looked at each other. But yet, you couldn't read anything into either pair of eyes. Not in the ones of the Hawaiian beauty, and not in the ones of the Navy SEAL. Not one thing.

At least, not one thing they would let show.

…

Steve got home early that day.

His mind only set on one thing. The water.

As soon as his front door swung closed, he headed around the back to his shed, disposing of his Iphone and keys on the wooden table, and immediately changed into a pair of swim trunks.

He needed to think. Or, more like clear his head. And he had learned a long time ago that the only place he could do that in was the water. Part of the reason he actually had a house right next to the beach.

….

It was just… confusing. Or maybe it was because it hadn't sink in yet.

Kono. Getting married. To **another** guy.

It just felt like… like it was something stupid. In fact, the most stupid thing he had ever heard. He didn't know how he was supposed to feel about this.

Oh, screw what he was supposed to feel! He was mad. Like seriously, he was pissed. Now the question was: Why?

Why was he reacting like this? Why wasn't he happy about for her? She was getting married for God's sake! And **she** was happy! So why the hell wasn't **he**?

And the answer to that was exactly at that one place, really deep down, where he still kept the memories that crushed him every single day. The memories that he had tried to ignore time and time again. And the memories he had no business reliving.

Because he did. Oh, did he relive them. Every night he remembered the few hours they had spent together. And every night he remembered it like it was yesterday.

But he was stubborn. Yeah, not really a surprise. But he _was_ stubborn. And that was the reason he wouldn't admit why he was _really_ reacting like this.

He loved her.

Not that he ever planned on telling her. Or even admit it to himself for that matter. He had learnt a long time ago that pushing those feelings aside would be the right thing to do.

And so he did. He pushed them aside. He ignored them. And for him…

It was like they weren't even there in the first place.

But they were. No going around it.

And unfortunately… he would find that out very soon.

**Authors note: So sorry it took me so much time to update, but I kind of had a minor writer's block there. But hopefully, I'll be able to update faster from now on.**

**Soooo? Did you like it? I know it was small, but I promise the next one will be bigger. **

**Drop a review and let me know if this story is working out for you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fix You part 3**

**Authors note: Hey guys! So, don't really have much to say in this authors note (wow, that's surprising!), but I do wanna thank all of you who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are just so sweet!**

**Anyway, hope you like this chapter, and this one is dedicated to Tiana-P and Badhairdays.**

**But I love all of you too, don't worry! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Awake. Awake, lying with your back on the mattress. Staring at the ceiling.

Not exactly how it's supposed to go the day you get engaged. You're supposed to fall asleep the minute you step foot in your bedroom, all the excitement taking its toll on you. Or at least, that's what Kono thought it would be like. She never really knew anybody that was getting married.

But yeah, she had a pretty good idea that you were supposed to be all cheerful and happy, all giggling and letting out little screams of enthusiasm. But for her… she hadn't broken out a smile since that morning, when Jake proposed to her. And she didn't think the fake smiles she gave the guys at headquarters would even count. Especially the ones she gave Steve. Those were all but real.

I mean… she **was** happy… right?

_Yes, I am happy. _She thought. Only it sounded more like she was trying to reassure herself. She ended up resuming it all to the engagement being a new thing, one that hadn't even sunk in yet. Yeah, that was bound to be it. Because she was thrilled.

Yeah. Thrilled.

She loved Jake. She really did. If she hadn't, she would have never said yes when he asked her to move in with her. She would have said no, but at that time, she was confident she loved him. And she still did. She loved him a lot. Which is why she had said yes to him, that morning in the coffee house. She let out the tinniest little smile as she remembered the day they met, at that exact place, on the counter, both ordering a simple coffee. They had smiled at the other, and she could see the connection. It was evident.

And that morning, when he had proposed to her, she had smiled sweetly at him, and she had looked back at the day they met.

_I love him. I love him._ Kono thought.

And she had kept thinking that throughout this entire day. Because she was scared. Not scared of the engagement, or of what her family would think, or anything like that.

She was scared that… when she opened her mouth and said yes…. she had meant to say no.

…..

"Hey babe!" Jake said as he saw Kono leaving her bedroom.

She smiled at him. It was almost impossible not to. Not when somebody looked like this.

His short blond hair. His warm brow eyes and serene face. His boyish grin reserved just for her. His calm posture. And oh my God, his muscles. Ok, let's all grow up here. The guy is hot as hell. Deal with it will you? She could swear she had never seen someone as muscled as he and still looking that sexy.

She looked down at her feet. Uh, that wasn't exactly true…

Snapping her head back up, she walked up to him and gave him a big hug. She felt him wrapping his arms around her, holding her tightly against him, kissing her on the top of the head.

She loved his personality. It was actually one of the things that had attracted her to him once they got to know each other.

His caring attitude. His love for her. His loyalty. His heart, a heart bigger than the whole world. His concern for others. And the way he looked at her. Like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. Like he was the lucky one in this relationship.

Which, Kono thought, was a complete lie.

She broke the hug, leaned back a little and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips. He kissed her back with passion. Oh, and yeah, she also loved him because he was one of the best kissers she had ever known.

**One** of them.

But anyway, that didn't matter at the moment.

She pulled away, gave him a little peck on the cheek and went to grab some milk from the fridge.

"So how did it go with the guys yesterday?" he asked, unfolding his newspaper, saying it in a conversational tone.

Kono chuckled silently at his attempt at subtleness.

"It went…" Kono paused as she opened the door to the fridge and peered inside. "… fine, I guess."

Jake furrowed his brow. "Fine?"

Kono grabbed the milk and set it on the table. "Yeah, I mean, it was a little shocking to them, but they'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

"Okay." He said, but as soon as Kono turned around, he spoke again. "Hey… wasn't one of them your ex?"

Kono tensed as she heard the words leaving his mouth. She shrugged it off and replaced it with a smile. Decisively she turned around, placed the newspaper on the table and sat in his lap, facing him.

Without thinking twice about it, she gave him a kiss that she was sure he would remember for the rest of the month. It was hot, loving, passionate, skillful, and sexy. All that should be in a kiss like this. She pulled back slowly, his eyes still closed, and she smiled at him again.

"You know I only have eyes for you." She said cheekily, getting out of his lap to go find the cereals.

She heard him chuckle behind her.

"You always know the right thing to do, don't you?" he asked playfully, pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"Well…" she started, beginning to eat her cereals. "… I did decide to marry you."

He turned around and gave her one of his smirks. "That you did."

She gave him a loving smile before checking the time. "Oh, oh my God, I'm gonna be late!" she exclaimed as she slammed the bowl on the sink. "Oh crap! Okay, okay…" she said as ran into the living room, looking for her phone.

Jake chuckled again when he saw her running from one side to the other, finally finding what she was looking for.

"Ah, here it is! Okay, honey, sorry but I gotta go. Stop by a lunch time and I'll see if I'll be able to make it, okay?" Kono said in a hurry as she was already heading for the door.

"Uh uh." Jake cleared his throat, making her turn around. He smiled at her confused expression. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Kono's expression changed from confused to sweet in an instant. She walked up to him again and gave him a light kiss on the lips. He smiled at her and watched as she turned around and waltzed out the door, slamming it shut.

…

"Hey." She said quietly, peering into Steve's office. "Can I come in?"

He looked up from the paperwork he had been working on, and registering who it was that was in his office, his head snapped back down. "Yeah sure, come on in."

She smiled gently at him and stepped inside. Taking a sit in his guest chair, she waited a bit for him to look up at her.

He never did.

"Okay." Kono said, choosing to ignore it. "I just… I wanted to talk to you about something."

Still, he didn't raise his head.

Because he knew, he just **knew**, that if he did, his mask would fall off. Mask, walls, hiding place, whatever it was that made him put up that tough façade he put on every day. If he were to raise his head and look at her, really look at her, he knew she was gonna see past the barriers. The barriers he had built on for all those years, to help him distance himself from others; he knew she would see past them. She always did. And at that moment… it'd be like reading an open book to her, that he was sure of.

Therefor- he didn't plan on looking at her at all.

"Ok. What is it?" he asked, urging her on.

Kono's forehead showed the smallest frown, but she tried to shrug it off. "Uh… about…. about today. Listen, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you before but…."

"Hey." Steve interrupted her softly. "Kono, you don't have to give us any explanations. It's your life, if you don't wanna tell us, then that's in your own right."

Kono's frown deepened now. Why wasn't he mad about this? He was **always** the protective one.

"Okay…" Kono said drawing out the word.

Steve continued to write on his report.

Kono suddenly snapped her fingers. "Oh my God! You already did a background check on him, didn't you?"

Steve laughed at that. Like really laughed. Because, for one, no he hadn't. And second, he now realized that sounded so totally like him.

Come to think of it… why didn't he do it, exactly?

Well, at least now he knew what he was gonna do at home.

"No, I didn't." Steve responded with all honesty.

Kono squinted her eyes at him. "Are you sure?"

Steve sighed.

"What's it gonna take for you to believe me?"

"Well, first…" Kono started. "…you're gonna have to look at me."

Steve froze mid writing. Okay, so she had noticed. No biggy.

He took a silent calming breath and looked up, sending a prayer that she wouldn't see a thing.

"Good." Kono said, leaning forward a bit. "Okay. Now to why I'm actually here."

Steve waited patiently as she looked momentarily down at her hands.

"I just… I came here to… to see if you were ok." She finished almost in a mumble.

Steve felt the immediate urge to laugh at that. God, she was so cute. Uh oh.

He leaned back in his chair, looking at her under suspicious eyes. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Because he wasn't. Not even by a long-shot. But she couldn't have known that.

"It's just… with the Jake thing…" she started playing with her hands. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok with this."

Steve's mind worked full speed, and when it finally stopped, he let out an almost silent "Oh" of realization.

He leaned back further in his chair, as if he was trying to distance himself from her.

"I thought we weren't gonna talk about it again."

She lifted her eyes to meet his. Luckily, she was so worried about hiding her own feelings, she didn't even think of naming the ones that he was now showing. "We've done it before. Talk about it, I mean."

"Only to say that we would never do it-"

"That we would never do it again. I know." Kono huffed. "I know. But look, Steve, I'm just asking here, are you gonna be ok with this?"

Steve looked intently at her. Was she kidding? Did he **look** like he was gonna be ok with it?

"Well, that depends. Are you happy with him?" Steve asked instead.

She frowned at him again, but it quickly turned into a light smile. "Yes, I am." And then her face became serious again. Because she realized she had to stop herself from adding more to that sentence.

He smiled at her, the only smile he could muster right now, and replied. "Then yes. If you're happy, I'm happy."

She looked back at him. She searched his eyes for something, anything, that would indicate he was lying.

Wait? **Why** was she doing that?

"Okay then." She said quickly, stopping herself from analyzing her behavior any further. She got up from his guest chair. "Good. I have to get back to work now. See you in a few." She said, and turned her back to him.

He watched her go, and he realized he had to stop himself from getting up too and going after her. What was wrong with him? This had to stop, he just had to accept it. She was engaged. **Engaged**.

Kono walked to her desk and put her bag down. She took a sit in her chair, and before even looking at the computer, her eyes scrolled back over to Steve's office.

Their eyes met. Their gazes locked.

And they knew, they just **knew**….

Whatever it was they were hiding…. It had to disappear. For good.

Now the question was… could it be that simple?

**Authors note: So? What did you think? What did you think about Jake btw?**

**Make sure you drop a review and let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fix You part 4**

**Authors note: Hey guys! It's me again! With another chapter ready to be launched!**

**So, in this chapter, we'll have the meeting between Jake and the guys… oooooohhhhh… we'll see how that goes…**

**And then… well, you have got to know I couldn't post pone the angst any more soooo… ALAS! Angsty Steve and Kono talk! Yupiiii! So, consider this my fair warning… ANGST- Lots of it. SWEAR WORDS - Lots of them. YELLING – Pretty much what the conversation is all about.**

**Chapter dedicated to Tina-P, Badhairdays, heyprincess and fione s.t. Hope you all like this chapter girls! You are amazing btw, but I'm sure you've already figured that out. **

**As for my reviewers, I love you all too! Your reviews are what truly keep me going and what makes me realize you are actually enjoying this story, but anyway, enough with the rambling, let's get to the chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

"Uh, excuse me."

Danny whirled around on his feet, coming face to face with the man that had just spoke up. "Yes?"

"Where can I find Kono Kalakaua?" Jake asked again, looking around the office.

Danny's eyebrows shot up. He looked from side to side, searching for Chin. Eventually, his eyes landed back on Jake. "Let me guess. Jake?"

Jake smiled a little and extended his hand. "Yes. Jake Collins. And you are?"

Danny shook his hand vehemently. "I'm Danny Williams. It's nice to finally meet you."

"You too. So, where is Kono exactly?"

Danny looked around again. "Oh rookie!" he called out.

A few seconds went by before Kono came hurriedly out of her office. "What now Danny?"

As soon as her eyes landed on the two of them, her face lit up and she took off running towards Jake. Jake opened his arms for her and hugged her tight, her arms around his neck.

He kissed her lightly on the cheek and she smiled brightly up at him. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"What's going on?" Chin came up to them then. He furrowed his brow at Jake. "And you are?"

Kono rolled her eyes. Cousins… "Coz, this is Jake. Jake, this is the cousin I told you about, Chin."

The two guys shook hands.

"It's good to **finally** meet you." Chin pointed out.

Kono gave him a glare.

"So." She said, turning towards Jake again. "What are you doing here? I thought I was supposed to meet you at the restaurant."

Jake shrugged. "Just thought I'd pick you up instead."

Kono gave him a knowing look. "Right."

Jake just smiled at her.

"Ok then." Kono said, turning to Chin and Danny. "Danny, you can cover for me while I'm gone, right?"

Before Danny could even open his mouth, Kono spoke again. "Fantastic. Ok, see you when I get back!"

She pushed Jake along before Danny could stop her, and they headed towards the elevators.

She slipped her arm in his and smiled at him again. "So let me guess. You just wanted to meet the guys?"

"Something like that." Jake said, smirking. She chuckled and pressed the button to call the elevator.

"Oh, and by the way…" Jake trailed off thoughtfully. Out of the blue he turned her around, her back now facing the elevator's doors, and smashed his lips with hers.

She grinned into the kiss and slipped her hands around his neck again, returning it with just as much passion. They were so into the other they didn't even hear the elevator coming up, or the doors sliding open…

But they did hear the through being cleared behind them.

Kono whirled around as quickly as she could, only to have her eyes grow as big as saucers.

"Steve."

Steve stood inside the elevator, arms crossed, looking straight ahead. Oh, and with what Danny called his all mighty aneurysm face.

"Uh, hi." Jake started, nervously, letting go of Kono. "I'm Jake. Jake Collins." He said as he extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Steve said, but he didn't even bother shaking hands with the guy.

His eyes landed on Kono, who was looking worriedly from Steve to Jake and to Steve again. As soon as her eyes focused on Steve's face, she narrowed her eyes at him, matching the look he was throwing her way. Anger. Who the hell did he think he was to show anger right now?

"Uh, Jake…" Kono started. "Why don't you go ahead and take your car to the restaurant?"

Jake looked confused back at her.

"I'll be there in a bit. Just do it honey." She saw out of the corner of her eye as Steve pretty much flinched as she called Jake honey.

He fucking _flinched_.

"Okay." Jake said, still not convinced. He stepped into the elevator as Steve walked out, and pressed the button. In a few seconds the doors closed and Kono could no longer see him.

Without bothering to give him any explanation, she grabbed Steve's arm and yanked on it roughly, pulling him into the storage room not far from there. He didn't even fight the hold she had on him.

She pushed him through the door and closed it behind them.

"What the **hell** was that?" she asked through gritted teeth as Steve's back went ramrod straight.

Steve shrugged. "What was what?"

"Are you kidding me?" she asked, her voice low so Danny and Chin wouldn't hear them, but hard enough to make him realize she was serious. "What the hell got into you back there?"

Steve looked intently at her. "_Nothing _got into me."

Kono gave him an ironic laugh. "Really? Then what the fuck was with the attitude with Jake?"

She saw his expression change as she mentioned Jake. "What is your **problem**?"

Steve's arms dropped to his side. "My problem? My problem? What the fuck do youthink** is **my problem Kono?" he threw angrily at her.

Kono's eyes narrowed dangerously at him again. "We talked about this. You said you were **ok** with it." She said through gritted teeth again.

"Well I don't need you rubbing it in my face!" he pretty much shouted at her, making her eyes widen. Haven't he said he was fine with it?

"Excuse me? Rubbing it in your face?" she repeated, dumb-founded. "Okay, that is my **fiancé**. I can do what I damn well please with him. Who are **you** to tell me how to live my life?"

All caution gone, they were now shouting as loudly as they could at each other.

"I'm not telling you _how_ to live your life, Kono. I'm telling you I don't need to s_ee_ how you live it." He said, his jaw set, anger plastered across his face.

"So what? You're jealous now?" She growled at him. How dare he?

"What does it look like, Kono?" he asked, taking a step closer to her. "He doesn't deserve you."

Kono's mouth dropped open. No, he did not just say that.

"He doesn't deserve me?" she chuckled sarcastically. "You have known him for two minutes, and you're already judging him?" Kono snapped at him.

His eyes locked with hers, boring into hers, as if he was reading her. Kono didn't move an inch.

"Do you love him?" Steve asked, quietly, but you could hear the harshness in his voice.

Kono's nostrils flared. She was seriously getting pissed off at him. She didn't owe him any explanations; he was nothing more than a friend to her.

"You know what, Steve?" she said as she looked up at his angry face. "Fuck you." She spat at him and turned away.

She reached for the knob and rotated it, but before she even got to open the door she felt a strong hand closing around her arm and pushing her roughly against the wall.

Her eyes closed on instinct, but they almost immediately snapped back open and she found herself inches away from Steve's face.

"You haven't answered the question." He stated simply, his body keeping her from getting free.

"You have no business prying in my life." Kono responded cruelly.

"I'm your friend." He shot back, his voice stone cold.

"Exactly. My **friend.**" She threw his own words at him. She watched as Steve's face changed, but she couldn't catch the feeling that replaced the anger for little over a second.

"Do you love him?" he asked again, pronouncing every word fiercely.

"Yes." she said with a steady voice, trying to struggle free. "Steve would you back the fuck off?"

"Stop it." He scolded, and she stopped the trashing. "Do you mean it?"

"I already told you, yes, I love him." She replied, her voice unwavering. And she cursed silently that even though it may have sound unwavering on the outside, it sounded insecure on the inside.

"You're lying." Was the only thing Steve said. Her movements froze completely. Her face hardened. Her eyes narrowed at him.

"You have no business doing this to me." She spat coldly at him.

"You don't wanna be with him." Steve stated more than questioned. And she just wanted to punch him, because instead of knowing with all her heart that he was wrong, there was the slightest part of her that said he wasn't. But she wasn't about to let that show. Not now.

She brought her hands up, and this time he didn't resist. She pushed him off of her and gazed into his eyes.

"You know what? Sounds like you're trying to reassure yourself of that." she said, and decisively, she turned around and walked out of the room, disappearing down the stairs.

**Authors note: Hey! So? Did you like it?**

**Oh, but don't worry. The angst is just getting started… make sure you drop a review if you wanna se more of this story…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fix You part 5**

**Authors note: Hey guys! Here I am with another chapter at your display! Thank you so much to the ones who reviewed the last chapter! Love you guys!**

**Hope you like it and… yeah, I'm not quite sure what's gonna happen in this chapter. I guess I'll just figure it out as I go. Oh, just remembered one thing! There will be a game here that I kind of got the idea from when I saw an old episode of friends! You'll see what game I'm talking about when you get there! Enjoy!**

**And don't forget to review my lovely readers!**

**Chapter 5**

Okay, so let's get one thing perfectly clear here. She loved Jake. She did. She loved him since the day she met him. But there was only one problem.

She met him too soon. She needed more time than just a month to get over what had happened. Because here is the deal – she and Steve had sex. Yes. It was amazing. Yes. And she wanted to do it again.

Yes. Completely.

But she knew that it was just a onetime thing. A night they both needed to let go of what had been pilling inside for too long. She got that. And yet, it didn't stop her from wanting more.

One month before it happened, she slowly started to realize she had feelings for Steve. Strong ones. But she never admitted what they really were. And so, when they spent the night together and decided it was just a onetime thing, she refused to accept that her feelings for him were more than just feelings. She refused to accept it. Call it a defense mechanism, call it a coward's way out, call it her way of hiding. She never accepted it. This way, it was easier for the both of them.

And so imagine her position when she is getting married with the guy that she truly loves, but met too soon, and when the other guy starts chasing her too late. Because she had wanted Steve to chase her. To give her a sign that he wanted the same things she did. Only she never got that sign. And when she did, pretty much in this exact day, it was too late.

But here is the real problem.

She didn't want it to be too late. And oh, did she hate herself for that. She had always been able to control her own feelings, distance herself from what she was meant to be distanced with. So why, for God's sake why, wasn't she able to do it now?

She wasn't stupid. She knew she still had feelings for Steve. But, just like 7 months ago, she didn't want to accept what they really were. What she really felt for him. And exactly like 7 months ago, she kept pilling them deep down, until she could no longer see them.

And what scared her most was… what if, one day, ignoring them wouldn't be an option anymore?

…

"Hey Carla!" Kono waved her best friend over. Carla turned around and gave her a bright smile, speeding up and hugging Kono tightly. "It's been ages girl!"

"Oh my God don't I know it!" Carla responded, stepping away from her and taking a seat at the table. "I was just thinking about calling you so we could meet up! We haven't talked in like… weeks!"

"I know, I know." Kono said, still smiling, as she too sat in her chair. "So how have you been doing?"

"I've been good, you know, job's working out fine, things with Mike are good, same old same old." She said.

"Jeez, you wanna give me more details?" Kono asked ironically.

"Well, I would… but _you_ were the one who called." Carla pointed out knowingly, eyeing her best friend.

"So? Can't I have just called to catch up?" Kono asked, shrugging her shoulders.

Carla brought out her mischievous smirk. "How long have we known each other, exactly?"

Kono just looked at her.

"I can see when something is wrong with you Kono." Carla said, calmly, but almost in a scolding tone.

Kono scrunched up her face. "You know me too well."

"One of my best features." Carla responded with a nod. She smiled teasingly at Kono before leaning in. She got serious then. "But really, Kono, what's up with you?"

Kono took a deep breath before leaning back in her chair. "You know who Jake Collins is?"

Carla thought for a second before her face showed off a knowing smirk. "That super hot guy you were dating? Oh yeah, I know who he is."

Kono had the urge to laugh at that. She began picking at her nails. "Well, we're… kind of… uh… getting married."

The minute Kono ended up talking she covered her ears, because she just knew there was screaming coming up.

"WHAT?" Carla shouted, her mouth dropping open, her jaw almost hitting the floor.

"Okay, Carla, I love you and all, but you need to keep it down." Kono warned.

"Keep it down? What? You just announced you're getting married and you don't expect I'm gonna scream my lungs out?" she asked, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Kono rolled her eyes. "Well, can this just be a quiet celebration?"

Carla glared at her. Yeah, she wasn't getting her hopes up with the quiet part.

"I can't believe you're getting married! And to Jake!" Carla continued to shout at her.

"Well, what's wrong with Jake?" Kono asked with a tilt of the head.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing, the guy is a God!" Carla rushed to answer, because she really couldn't get all the excitement out in words.

"Yeah, well… I really am happy with him." Kono added, smiling at Carla.

She reached forward over the table, squeezing Kono's hand. "Congratulations honey."

Kono smiled sweetly at her. "Thank you."

They just smiled at each other in that way best friends do, without even needing words, when suddenly Carla furrowed her brow. "But wait… that's good news, right?"

"Yeah. Why?" Kono asked suspiciously.

"Well…" Carla started, and as she watched Kono's face, she trailed off. "Yeah, there's definitively something wrong with you."

Kono threw her head back in exasperation. "God! How do you do that?"

"I know you." Was Carla's response. "But seriously, you're getting married to JAKE! What can possibly be bothering you right now?"

Kono began picking at her hands again; avoiding her friend's searching eyes. So, Carla decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Ok, so in the many years I have known you, I have learned to study faces perfectly, because, you know, you are really hard to read." Carla started, still eyeing her friend. "And as I see it, you have pretty much three expressions. The one you do when you lose someone close, the one you do when you're pissed off with something, and the one you do when…" she leaned in close at that "… when there's a guy."

Kono snickered. "Well, yeah, there is a guy, Jake!"

"That's not who I'm talking about Kono." Carla reprimanded with a shake of her head, her eyes intent on hers.

Kono continued to look down at her hands.

"Oh." Carla made a sudden sound of realization. "It's that guy, isn't it? That guy from your work! Steve, right? The one you told me about! Oh My God it's him, isn't it?"

Kono took a deep breath. Warning Carla to keep it down now would only result in louder screaming. "Yeah." She almost whispered.

"Ah ah! I knew it!" Carla claimed as she snapped her fingers. "I told you the onetime thing wouldn't work! You were so totally in love with him, I could see it all over your face!"

"I am not in love with him Carla." Kono corrected, because she would deny it as long as she could. She would not accept it.

Carla scrunched up her face. "Right." She admits mockingly.

Kono didn't even bother to go any further. Her friend wouldn't quit anyway.

"Okay, so, if you're **not** in love with him, what's the problem then?"

Kono looked down. "I… I… I can't stop… thinking about him. Like, he's always in my mind, and as much as I try to repress it, it… just doesn't work. Anymore." She got out, and you know what? It cost more than she thought it would.

"I have a feeling you can't stop thinking about him for about 7 months now." Carla retorted, guiltily bemused with her friend's confession.

"Well, Carla, I got news to you, I'm getting freaking married! So no matter how long this has been going on, it has to stop! Now! I love Jake and I don't want to feel like this!"

Carla raised an eyebrow at her. She gave Kono a sympathetic smile. "I know you love him honey. But… you're having second thoughts, aren't you?"

Kono's silence was enough of an answer for Carla.

"Ok. I know something that may help you." She said, straightening out, ignoring Kono's confused look. "Just go with it."

Kono looked thoughtful for a moment before she shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. She didn't have anything else to do, did she?

"Okay. So, take a deep breath." Carla started.

Kono did so.

"Now, try to clear your head of everything. Or, anything possible."

Kono **tried** to do so. Emphasis on the _try_.

"Okay, I'm gonna ask you a series of questions, and you're gonna answer me as quickly as possible, without even thinking about it. Got it?"

Kono nodded and closed her eyes.

"Okay. Let's get started. Peanut butter or jelly?"

"Jelly."

"Surf or dry land?"

"Surf."

"DVD or cinema?"

"DVD."

"Cat or dog?"

"Dog."

"Cake or muffin?"

"Cake."

"Steve or Jake?"

"Steve."

Kono slapped a hand over her mouth.

**Authors note: Ah! I bet you didn't see that one coming! Let me know if you liked it and if you want this story to continue!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fix You part 6**

**Authors note: Hey guys! So, the last chapter was kind of… unexpected, uh? ;)**

**Not too sure what's gonna happen in this chapter, well, after the rest of the talk with Kono and Carla, that is. We'll see…**

**Maybe I'll be good and give you a Steve and Danny talk. With Danny finding out? I'll figure it out, don't worry. Until then, enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

"_Steve or Jake?" _

"_Steve."_

_Kono slapped a hand over her mouth._

Hey eyes widened, her mouth opened so big that her hand nearly didn't cover it. And Carla just stood there, smirking at her. Kono could almost hear the "I told you so." behind the smile.

"No. No, no, no, no." Kono mumbled, the sound coming out muffled. She uncovered her mouth. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no."

"Wow, thirteen no, really?" Carla asked, all but ready to laugh her ass off.

"No. No. No." Kono said. She got up from her chair at lightning speed. "Ok, Carla, **this**…" she said, motioning for the two of them "Never happened, ok? We never got together, we never talked, we never said a thing to each other. Is that clear?"

Carla chuckled sarcastically. "Denial much?"

"Carla." Kono warned, her tone almost dangerous. "I'm serious. What I said here today is to never be mentioned again. You never asked me that question, and I never answered it. Now I'm gonna ask you one more time, is that clear?" as asked, eyeing her friend down.

Carla kept smiling at her.

"Carla!" Kono almost shouted.

"Hey!" Carla said, throwing her hands up. "**I'm** not gonna say a thing!"

Kono narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean, **you** aren't gonna say a thing?"

Carla's smile grew even bigger. "I mean… I'm not gonna say anything. Because now you know."

"What? Know?" Kono asked, shaking her head. "No, no, no, Carla, I don't **know** anything. This never happened, I never said that and we're gonna pretend we weren't even here in the first place. Now, I'm late for work, bye." Kono added hurriedly as she picked up her coat.

She was already stepping away when Carla called after her. "It's a Sunday!"

….

_That_ _night_.

"Okay, have fun." Kono said as she kissed him lightly. "And don't drink too much."

Jake chuckled. "What, at my bachelor party? I wouldn't dream of it."

He kissed her again before walking out the door. "Don't wait up!" he threw back over his shoulder.

A smile graced Kono's features as she closed the door. She was so tired that the thought of waiting for him to come home just made her more exhausted.

She yawned deeply before stretching as far as she could. She walked through his living room, no, actually **their** living room, she just hadn't gotten used to the sound yet. Anyway, she walked through the living room and turned the TV off.

Deciding that for once she would just go to bed at – she checked her watch – nine thirty, and get a good night's sleep, she made a pass for the bedroom.

But, of course, someone **had** to ruin her plans.

Just as she reached for the knob on the door, the bell rung.

Twice.

She sighed exasperatedly and turned around, heavily heading to the door. She closed in on it and peered through the peephole.

And suddenly she was **wide **awake. She took a sharp intake of breath as it got caught in her throat. Her mouth opened slightly before closing again. Taking a deep breath, she loosened her shoulders and shook her head. She reached for the knob and turned it, opening the door.

"What are you doing here?" Kono asked, her jaw set.

"Hey. Can I come in?" Steve asked, looking her in the eyes.

"No." was her definite response. She knew better than to let him in now. Steve and her, alone with the whole house to themselves... no, no way was she going to let him in.

Steve looked at her with pleading eyes. "Kono, please just-"

"No." she said again, more firmly this time. Her eyes were hard, her arms crossed in her chest, and her stance was a protective one.

It didn't take a genius to realize she was mad at him.

Steve nodded his head. "Ok." He said, and turned around, when something froze him in place.

"Your car is here." He pointed out, getting a confused look out of Kono.

"So?" she asked, impatient to get back in the house.

He turned back to her, slowly. "Where's Jake?"

You could see her position changing, her back going straight, defensive mode full on. "He's in his bachelor party. Why?"

She saw as his face hardened. "So he left you here alone?"

Kono shot him a glare that pretty much defied him to talk any further without ending up face down on the floor.

His shoulders tensed, his teeth clenched. They stared each other down until finally Steve gave in.

"Look, Kono… I'm sorry, ok? I should have never done what I did and I know I hurt you. I'm sorry."

Kono looked down at her feet.

"I never meant what I said."

Uh oh. Oh please, let him talk about anything else than not meaning to say something.

"I judged him, and I didn't mean to say he didn't deserve you."

Oh please shut up with not meaning to say things!

Kono switched her weight from one foot to another uncomfortably.

"_Steve or _Jake_?"_

"_Steve."_

Oh crap, crap, crap. Kono muttered mentally. No, no, no, that conversation was buried in the past!

"I'm really sorry Kono." Steve continued, completely oblivious to Kono's internal struggle. "Will you ever be able to forgi-"

"Hey Kono!" a cheerful voice from behind them interrupted Steve. He turned on his heels to see Carla walking towards Kono.

"Hey, Carla, what are you doing here?" Kono asked. Only then did she realize this was gonna end up badly. With Carla and Steve in the same airspace… Oh God she was gonna blab!

"Hey! I was just in the neighborhood-" she suddenly stopped to look at Steve. "Uh, hi. I don't think we've met before."

Steve smiled politely at her. "No, we haven't." he extended his hand at her.

"Hi, I'm Carla Robbins." She said, shaking his hand.

And Kono just shook her head in panic.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Steve Mcgarrett."

Carla's eyes widened, her mouth literally dropping open, and in a comical slow version style, her head turned to look at Kono.

"Steve?" Carla mouthed at her.

And Kono's eyes only showed dread.

Carla raised her eyebrows at her. And then she mouthed something that Kono could only understand as "Way to go!"

"Uh, is there a problem?" Steve asked, removing his hand from Carla's.

"Oh no, no, no problem at all!" Carla exclaimed, pretty much beaming. "So, tell me, Steve, what-"

"Ok, that's enough Carla." Kono said as she got down from her porch and all but shoved her into the house.

"Hey!" Carla protested.

"Just shut up and I'll be there in a minute." Kono retorted as she gave her a last push towards the living room.

She turned towards Steve again. "Listen, it's been nice talking to you, I'll see you on Monday."

With that she swirled around and entered the house, leaving a gob-smacked Steve confused out of his mind.

**Authors note: Hey hey! So? What did you guys think? Liked it? Hated it? Please let me know! Drop a review if you want me to continue this story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fix You part 7**

**Authors note: So, as I am writing this like right now, I have no idea what's gonna happen in this chapter. Like… NONE. I guess I'll figure it out eventually, if it doesn't get all screwed up first.**

**Anyway, hope you like it!**

**Chapter 7**

Kono trashed her door open with ferocity, her hands clenching into fists, and she had to contain herself from throwing something against the wall until it shattered into a million pieces. The door closed with a resonating thump and she moved angrily to her kitchen, pulling the fridge door open and taking out a beer, swallowing it whole not five seconds after taking it out.

She was angry. Pissed. Furious. Enraged.

She was freaking mad.

Her best friend had just been murdered today. No, not Carla, Carla was still well alive, thank God.

Another one of her childhood best friends. Amanda. They had gone all the way to high school together, and then they had gone their different ways. They had been tearing apart. But it didn't matter, for Kono, best friends stayed forever. She would still have given her life for her, and she had no doubt whatsoever Amanda would have done the same.

And now she was dead. Dead. As in, six feet below the ground dead.

And the murderer had gotten away. Kono felt another wave of rage pass through her as she remembered the smug bastard's face as they told him he was free to go. _Because they had no proof to hold him._

She clenched her jaw and her whole body went tense as the image of Amanda appeared in the front of her eyes again, the freaking bullet lodged in her brain from her right temporal lobe. And the guy's disgusting smile as they tried to get him to confess to her murder. That disgusting, show off smile as if it was the proudest moment of his whole life.

They knew he had done it. Call it a cop's instinct or whatever, but they knew, from his face, from his body language, from his connection to Amanda… he had done it. She had mentioned there was some really creepy guy from work that had been following her home but she had never reported it. Kono only found this out from a couple of her friends at work, and she was now completely beating herself up, because maybe, just maybe, if she had found this out sooner, Amanda might have still been alive and not lying six feet below the ground.

She threw the bottle in the garbage, wanting to hit something, but knowing she had to keep it together. There were few times in the past where she had felt _this_ angry.

She fought against the urge to grab another beer from the fridge, just drown herself in liquor and deal with the consequences tomorrow.

She wanted Jake to be there. She knew he had just been away because of work, but it didn't mean she had to like it. She needed him to be there, to hold her, to support her. This WAS what a fiancé should so right? She shook her head. No, she couldn't be this selfish. She couldn't make him do something that could jeopardize his career just because of her.

She got to the couch in large strides and fell heavily on it. For the first time that day, when anger and protectiveness where no longer controlling her, she felt the tears start to well up in her eyes. How could someone have done this to her best friend? She was the nicest person in the world, and now she was just gone. Just like that. Like some fucking karma she was far from being able to understand.

The tears started slipping, one by one, down her cheeks, and she could only bring her hands up and hide her face as she erupted in sobs and just completely cried her eyes out.

This wasn't a side of her she brought up very often. It wasn't a side she liked to see nor was it a side she liked to remember. But she had to remind herself, sometimes, this side needed to be brought up, even if it was just for a few minutes, before she cleaned herself up and returned back to her old self.

And so she did. She cried and cried and cried for over ten minutes before the tears started to slow down, the sobs weren't so persistent any more, and she could actually take a deep breath without wavering.

She let herself feel sorry and sad and angry for her friend's death for a few more minutes before she got up from the couch and headed towards her bathroom.

She let the water from the sink cool her off, splashing it all over her face so the red from the tears would disappear bit by bit.

She looked at herself in the mirror before walking off the bathroom and heading towards her bedroom. She knew she would be better tomorrow, so for now, she would just sleep it off.

She was a few feet away from her bedroom door when the bell rung.

Grunting heavily, she turned around and walked angrily towards the door, ready to open it and slam it again on the person-that-decided-midnight-would-be-a-good-time-to-visit's face.

She opened the door quickly before stopping dead in her tracks.

"Steve?" she asked, confused, whilst looking at him through exhausted eyes.

He lifted his head up and smiled at her. He dangled a package from his left hand in front of him. It was a brown paper bag, and you could see the top of a bottle appearing just above it.

Liquor.

Kono looked over at it skeptically. She knew that Steve was there because he cared, not because of anything between them two, and she knew that she could **really **use a drink right now. Like, a really strong drink. One of those drinks that can make you forget all about it in the morning. But she also knew that she was getting herself into a dangerous situation here. She lifted her eyes up to meet his.

"What are you doing here?"

He looked right back at her. "Thought you might need some company."

She looked at him as if she was searching for the truth in his eyes.

"Kono, I promise, I'm just trying to be a friend here." Steve said with all the honesty possible. Because, you know, if he had known how the night was gonna end up, he probably would have never gone there. But that's just a small detail.

…

"And then…" Kono tried to explain in the middle of a fit of laughter. "And then the guy… oh my God he actually tried to kick me from behind in my legs…" Kono got out as she laughed even harder, Steve joining her not long after. "… when he couldn't even move his own!"

They exploded in laughter, arms around their stomachs that ached from the previous hours of hilarious laugh, and their eyes were already beginning to water.

Needless to say, they were way past drunk at this point. This was pretty much where either you could hold your liquor _very_ well, or you would past out from your next drink. There were two empty bottles resting at each of their sides, the glasses knocked down not far from them, and they were beyond caring about it.

"Ok, ok, I got a good one…" Steve started, waving his hands in the air. "So, once I was like arresting this guy, right, and then I was pushing him in the car and out of nowhere, the guy tries to kick me in the gut…" Kono started laughing loudly again. "… and he ends up falling down on his ass!"

Kono crouched down on the couch, her arms surrounding her waist, her ribs now aching too, and she closed her eyes shut trying not to be too loud while she laughed for all that is sacred.

Yeah. She didn't do a very good job on the quiet part. But neither did Steve by the way.

"Ok, you know what we need?" Kono said as she got up, wobbling a little. "We need beers!"

"Yes!" Steve exclaimed, to no one in particular. "Bring me two please!"

Kono raised a finger. "No, no ,no. **You** are drunk enough as it is!" she remarked. "Now me, **I'm** still not drunk enough!"

"What are you talking about? You're even drunker than me!" Steve protested.

"Details, details…" Kono mumbled as she headed towards the kitchen, grabbing two beers from her fridge and then coming back into the living room, handing one to Steve.

…..

"Okay, so… first kiss." Steve said.

"Joshua Brian, 3º grade." Kono replied.

"Why am I not surprised?" Steve laughed ironically, taking another gulp from his beer.

"Well look who's talking! You must have had your first kiss in, what, 1º grade?" Kono asked, only half kidding.

"No." Steve stated decisively.

Kono eyed him for a minute. "Second grade?"

A smirk appeared on Steve's face. "Yup."

"Ah! I knew it!"

"Hey, I'm offended!" Steve exclaimed, bringing a hand up to his chest in mock hurt.

"Why? Because you're hot? Oh yeah, I'd be offended too." Kono scoffed.

Steve glanced at her. "Shut up." He muttered, making Kono giggle.

God he loved that giggle.

"Ok…" Steve started. "So we've been through first boyfriend, first kiss, first fight… Uh, first heartbreak!" Steve said, chancing a challenging look at her.

Kono looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Uh, I actually only had one."

"Oh good, spill." Steve said, sitting up straight in the couch.

"Ok, but I'm only gonna tell you this because we're both so hammered right now that we won't remember a thing tomorrow."

"Fine by me." Steve said, throwing his hands up. "Spill."

Kono chuckled, taking another gulp from her beer. "Okay. So, there was this guy…"

"Are you sure it was a guy?" Steve asked, earning himself a glare from Kono. "Okay, okay, just checking!"

"As I was saying…" Kono continued. "… there was this guy, that I actually really liked, but because of some…" she chanced a look at Steve. "…stuff… we could never try anything. Anyway, one day, he came over to my place, and we like, talked, and made jokes and all that, and then one thing led to another and next thing I knew, we were… uh, you know, kissing."

"Ok…" Steve said. "That's good right?"

"Uh, no, not really…" Kono said, staring at ceiling. "Because then, kissing turned into grinding, and then groping, and then-"

"Okay, okay!" Steve said, putting up a hand in an effort to stop her. "I really don't need all the details."

Kono giggled stupidly. "Okay. So, we woke up together the next morning, but as I said, it just… wouldn't work out between us. So we decided that we would just… forget about it."

And just like that, like someone had snapped his fingers in front of him, the alcohol induced fog was gone from Steve's mind. Suddenly, he was very much aware of what was happening.

"Well, I was just kind of… really sad, you know?" she asked, turning to look at him.

He gazed into her eyes for a few seconds. "Yeah, I know." He whispered.

He looked down at his hands. "You must have really liked him."

"I did." Kono said, nodding. "But it's in the past now. And it doesn't matter that much anymore, I'm sure he's already forgotten about me anyway."

Steve's head snapped back up. "That would be pretty much impossible."

Kono turned her head towards him. "How do you know?"

"Because any guy would be stupid to let you go." He answered without hesitation. But those last few words, he just thought them. _I guess just as stupid as me._

Kono smiled softly at him. And in that moment, when their eyes met, their gazes focused on each other, they both knew who she had been talking about. But they never said a thing. It remained on the long, loooong list of things left to say.

Kono closed her eyes with a small smile and leaned her head against the back of the couch. "Hmmm… I'm pretty tired…"

"Yeah, me too." Steve said, also making himself comfortable.

Five seconds after he had finished his sentence, she was already in a profound sleep.

**Authors note: Hey! So? What did you think? Did you guess who Kono was talking about? Did you really?…**

**Leave me a review and tell me if you like this story so far!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fix You part 8**

**Authors note: Hey guys! Sorry it took me a few days to update this, I got really into the whole "The Prompts" thing. But now I'm back!**

**Not sure what's gonna happen in this chapter. There will definitely be a Steve/Kono conversation about the things that were said the night before, an angsty one at that. But other than that…**

**Yeah, not really sure. We'll see… Anyway, hope you enjoy it! And make sure you drop a review!**

**Chapter 8**

Kono woke up with a loud pounding in her head. She squinted her eyes against the light coming in from the window but gave up not long after, shutting them close and sighing with relief. She started to feel around for something to hold on to while she got out of… bed.

Wait. This wasn't her bed.

Her eyes snapped open, and after adjusting to the light, she frowned. Uh. She was on her _couch_.

Ok. Not weird at all.

She shook her head, deciding to ignore it, and got up slowly, her head still throbbing. On her feet, she swayed a little before balancing herself, and looked down. She was wearing the same clothes from yesterday. Uh… That wasn't like her.

A confused expression appearing on her face, she closed in on the kitchen. Something caught her eye as she was opening the fridge.

Her answering machine. With a new voicemail.

She got to it and clicked on the button.

"_Hey Kono. It's Steve. Look… I… I think we need to talk. About last night. I left early and didn't want to wake you, but… I really think we should talk about what happened. Or what you said. Just get to headquarters fast, ok? See you then."_

Kono's eyes widened. And pretty much like that the events of the past night had come back to her.

Oh. My. God.

No, no, no. This couldn't be happening. She was sure she was starting to panic.

How could she have said that to him? Oh my God she was so messed up. She had gone and tell him that he was her biggest heartbreak. Well, she didn't exactly tell him it was **him**, but…

Yeah, she was pretty sure he got it.

Oh God what was she going to do?

"Hey honey! I'm home!" a voice called from the door.

Kono swirled around on her feet and saw Jake coming in the house. Her eyes went even wider and she started to fumble with the machine whilst Jake put down his bags.

_Messages deleted. _Kono let out a breath with relief washing over her.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Jake asked as he got closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"Uh, just… trying to make breakfast." She said. Spur of the moment excuses didn't come easy for her.

But she knew what did.

She turned around in his arms and kissed him. Thoroughly. Passionately. She put her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him, smirking against his lips. He kissed her back equally, his lips moving against hers softly and yet passionately.

He pulled away a few inches. "Wow. That was the best welcome home present I ever got."

She smiled at him. "Well, get used to it."

"Oh I don't think that will be a problem." he responded playfully, kissing her quickly once more. "I'm just gonna unpack my things, okay?

"Okay. But I need to go in about ten minutes." She said, checking her watch. She looked up at him. "Pick me up for lunch?"

"Sure." He said, chuckling, giving her one last kiss and disappearing into the stairs.

And as soon as she couldn't see him any more…

She let herself panic again.

…..

"Is Kono in yet?" Steve asked for the third time in the last ten minutes.

"What is the matter with you today?" Danny snapped at him. "Like I've told you the last a hundred times, no, she is not in yet, but you know what, I'm sure you'll be able to see for yourself if you just lift you head and look at the door!"

Steve frowned at him. "Why are you yelling?"

Danny raised his eyebrows. "Are you serious? You have been asking if she's here twenty times a minute and I'm the one that's supposed to put up with it?" Danny scoffed. "No, I'm sorry my friend, but next time, just check your own damn self." Danny said and got up from his chair, heading to his office.

Steve raised an eyebrow at his retreating back, and then just laughed quietly.

Danny had some temper. I mean, it wasn't like Steve was nagging him or anything; he just wanted to know if Kono was in yet. The fact that he wanted to know that a lot… well, those were just details.

He shook his head and got back to his report. He looked up again. Checked the time. Got back to his report. Looked up. Checked the time. Got back to his report. Looked up. Checked the time. Got back to his report.

This went on for another five minutes. Until…

He saw out of the corner of his eye as someone got in through the double glass doors, and tried to make an escapade towards Kono's office. Actually, when he got a second look at the person…

Yup. It was Kono.

"Hey Kono!" Steve called out, getting up from his chair.

Her back stiffened. She stopped walking, her back facing him, and she turned around. Slowly. And waited for him to come to her.

"Where were you going?" he asked as he got closer to her.

"Uh… work?" she tried.

He gave her a look. She slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"Listen I… I need to talk to you." Steve started.

Kono raised an eyebrow. "About… what?" she asked. Because playing dumb always worked.

Steve let out a sigh. "Kono… about last night."

Kono gave him a confused expression. "What about last night?"

And just like that, Steve got annoyed. He grabbed her arm, pulling her with him, and led them both to the nearest supply walk-in closet.

"Hey!" she protested, getting out of his hold as soon as they stepped foot in the closet. "What are you doing?"

"I told you, I need to talk to you." He responded simply.

"And you couldn't have done it in public?" Kono asked, irritated.

"No." was his answer.

They stared each other down, their gazes hot on the other.

"Fine. Talk then." Kono got out with a huff, sitting in one of the lowest shelves.

"Did you mean what you said last night?"

Jeez, do you wanna be a little bit more direct? No going around the bush, I see.

"What **did **I say last night?" Kono asked back, bitterly.

Steve threw her a glare.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kono started. "Did you mean the part where I was drunk off my ass? Or the part where I didn't even know what I was saying any more?"

"You damn well know what part I'm talking about." He threw back at her bitingly.

Kono looked at him for a second. Then shrugged. "So? What about it?"

"What about it? Just answer the question, did you, or did you not… mean it?" Steve asked, looking her dead in the eyes.

"The heartbreaking part?" she asked, and has he said nothing, she just asked ahead. "Why do you wanna know?"

"Jeez Kono, why do you **think** I wanna know?" he asked back, raising his voice. "Answer the question."

Kono looked him in the eyes with a dangerous expression. She set her jaw. "Yeah. I meant it. I just forgot to mention the part where the guy was a total ass, but other than that, yeah, I meant everything I said."

Steve raised both eyebrows at her. "I'm sorry… a total ass?" he repeated.

"Yup, you heard me. A. Total. Ass." She said.

"Because he decided it was just a onetime thing?" he asked disbelievingly.

"No." Kono answered, shaking her head. "Because he didn't care about my feelings."

Well that hit Steve like a slap on the face.

"**What?"**

Kono shot him a look. "Would you like me to repeat it?"

"He didn't care about your _feelings_?" he asked, taking a definitive step towards her.

Now, from the outside, this would look really funny, because they both knew they were talking about Steve but they never really said his name. But from the inside… yeah, somehow from the inside, they weren't thinking this was quite that funny.

"Of course he didn't." she replied without missing a beat. "Otherwise he would have known I didn't want a one-time thing."

Steve froze. And then his head shot up.

Had she really said what he thought she had said?

"You… you didn't want a one-time thing?" he asked, studying her.

Kono looked back at him. "No." she said. "Which is why the guy was such an ass. If he did care about me, he wouldn't have **left** me." She said bitingly.

Steve stared at her. She was blaming this on _him_?

"Well Kono, maybe he just didn't know what you wanted because you never TOLD him!" Steve almost shouted.

She looked him in the eyes. She clenched her fists. Her mouth opened slightly. "It doesn't matter now. It's not like it would have gone anywhere."

"How do you know that?" he asked in a challenging tone as he got closer to her.

"Because…" she started, her hands tightening around the edge of the shelf she was sitting on. "… it didn't mean anything."

Steve halted to a stop. He stared at her through confused eyes. And she damn well saw the hurt that filled them. She saw it, because she knew her eyes would probably look exactly the same.

"It didn't… it didn't mean anything?" he asked, eyeing her disbelievingly.

She didn't budge. "Nothing."

He looked at her for a few more seconds before giving her a dry chuckle. "How can you possibly say that?"

"I'm only stating the truth." She said. And for the first time in this conversation, she felt the familiar knot of regret forming in her stomach.

His eyes zeroed in on her.

She didn't even see it coming.

Suddenly, he was in front of her, hands at both her sides, their heads exactly the same height.

And he kissed her. He kissed her hungrily, passionately, desperately. He kissed her like he meant it; he kissed her as if he would never get to kiss her again. Which, sadly, wasn't that far off from the truth. His hand came up to cup her cheek, pushing her even closer to him, and he was able to register…

… she wasn't pushing him away.

As soon as his lips had descended on hers, all coherent and logical thought had flown away from Kono's mind. It was like everything was forgotten around her. For a moment there, she forgot about Jake, she forgot about the engagement, she forgot Steve was her boss, she forgot this was wrong, she forgot all about the past. Just for that moment, she relinquished on the fact that after 7 months… he was kissing her again. And that she wasn't able to resist.

All the memories of **that** night occupied her head, and she found herself wondering WHY they ever stopped this. Her own hands came up around his neck, and he kissed her more fiercely, trying to get as close as he could to her.

It was a desperate, rough, deep desire that had been burning low for over half a year. It was theirs.

But you know what they say.

What goes up… always… has to come _down_.

His lips parted away from hers, and he watched as her beautiful eyes fluttered open. He looked into them for a second.

"Was that meaningless too?" he asked, his voice a low rumble that still sent shivers down her spine.

She closed her eyes. She took a deep breath. And at that moment she knew, she **knew** what she had to do. She opened them as her hands fell away from his neck.

"Yes. It was."

The words didn't even make sense to her. It was as if she wasn't the one saying them, like she wasn't **supposed** to say them.

Maybe she wasn't.

But she did. That's the thing.

She pushed him away, hands on his chest, and got out of the shelf, their bodies brushing together. She could see he was just about to open his mouth and say something.

"Don't." she said, vehemently. "It was meaningless. Completely. And it never happened. And if you **ever** do that again, I won't hesitate to knock you out." She said through greeted teeth.

She didn't wait for his reply as she closed in on the door, her steps decisive, her words disappearing in the air. And just as she was walking out the door…

"You kissed me back." Steve's voice was heard, broken, heartbreaking.

Heartbreaking.

She looked down at the floor, feeling the all too familiar sting in her eyes.

And she never looked back as she walked away from the room.

**Authors note: Hey! So? Did you like the angst? Hate it? Love it?**

**Let me know sugars! And please, please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fix You part 9**

**Authors note: Hey guys! How are you?**

**So, I know, I know, I haven't updated this in a few days, but school and exams are just killing me! Sorry, but just hang on for another week or so, and then I'm all yours!**

**Ok, so I am sorry to announce that this will probably be one of the latest chapters. *Sad face*. I've decided this won't be as long as "Mixed Feelings" or even "Personal Business", but yeah, this will only have 11 chapters tops. Don't worry though, because all my focus will be directed towards "The Prompts"!**

**Okay then, hope you like this chapter and PLEASE review! If I get a lot of reviews, I'll try and update faster!**

**Chapter 9**

"Hey honey!" Jake greeted, leaning in the doorway with a big smile on his face. "How was your day?"

Kono just smiled back at him, trying to hide the sadness in her eyes. "Hi." She said, and kissed him lightly on the lips before stepping inside, Jake closing the door and following her.

"Something wrong?" he asked, frowning, placing his forearms on the counter on the middle of their kitchen.

She turned back to him, reaching blindly for a couple of supplies on the top closet. "Just… had a bad day, it's all."

He tilted his head, still not sure of her answer. "What happened?"

She shook her head, and smiled slightly to herself. This man cared so much for her. She felt a sharp feeling of guilt spread over her, and she didn't even want to begin to know why. "Nothing. Really, you don't need to worry."

He was still frowning, but he got closer to her and leaned in. "What about a kiss? Would that make you feel better?"

She chuckled lightly and shook her head. She met his eyes. "As a matter of fact, that would make me feel incredibly better."

He smiled down at her before giving her a lingering kiss. It was just sweet, caring… you know… loving…

She pulled back and looked into his eyes. He looked back at her. "I love you so much." He whispered.

She suddenly felt the smile disappearing on her face. Trying to cover it up, she just smiled gently. "I love you too."

And with that she detached herself from him, and throwing an "I'll just get changed" over her shoulder, she disappeared into the stairs.

Because those three words that had just left her mouth… for the first time in five months….

She had forced herself to say it.

….

"Can I ask you something?" Kono said almost timidly, turning towards Jake on the bed.

He just mumbled a sleepy yes and cracked an eye open drowsily. "What is it?"

She started picking on her nails, looking down, as if not quite sure if she should say what she was about to. "Uh… so I've been thinking…"

He tightened his hold on her. "Yeah…"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she looked up at him. "I think we should get married."

He chuckled a little. "I was kind of thinking we already WERE getting married."

She smiled a little. "Yeah, I know that. I'm actually talking… about the entire ceremony and the… _puffy _white dress and the whole church thing… I wanna do that as soon as possible."

She felt him lean back from her so he could look at her face. "How soon?"

She smiled at him. "Like… in a week soon…"

His eyebrows shot up. "A week?"

Kono gave him an insecure smirk. "Yeah."

He looked at her for a second before sitting up straight on the bed, opposite to her. "Why… why so fast?"

Kono looked down at her hands before looking up again. She knew why. Deep down, she knew. But that wasn't the reason she could give him. That was the reason that was meant to STAY deep down. "I love you. And… I mean, why wait?" she let out an uneasy laugh.

"You look cute when you're nervous." He said, grinning. A few seconds went by. "Are you sure?"

She gave him a confused look. "Sure of what?"

"That you wanna do it so soon." He clarified.

A smile graced her features. "Yes. I mean, I do love you, and we would have to do it someday, so… why not as soon as possible?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You do realize what it takes to plan a wedding this fast?"

She waved a disregarding hand. "My cousin is a wedding planner."

"Yeah, but you still have to find a caterer-

"My sister's a caterer." Kono interrupted.

"And you have to get a florist-"

"My aunt's a florist." Kono jumped in.

"Just how many relatives to you actually have?" Jake stepped in, faking annoyance.

"Never really counted them." Kono said, nodding thoughtfully. "But… oh yeah, a lot."

Jake chuckled. "So we're gonna need a tone of seats."

Her head snapped towards him. "So… you'll do it?"

He smiled widely. "If it'll make you happy, anything. I love you."

She returned the smile and kissed him lightly on the lips. "We're getting married."

He nodded slightly. "We're getting married."

….

Danny knocked on Steve's office door. He heard his usual 'Come in' and turned the knob, stepping foot in the room.

"Is there something I can help you with, Danny?" Steve asked, not even looking up from the papers.

Danny didn't say anything. He just moved towards his desk, taking a sit in Steve's guest chair, and placed his hands on his lap. For a few seconds, he stayed silent. And then, very slowly, Steve lifted his head to look at him, raising an eyebrow. "Danny?"

He watched Steve silently for a while, turning to look out through the glass doors. "So what happened between you and Kono?"

Steve tilted his head. "You mean this morning?"

Danny turned his head towards him. "No. I mean seven months ago."

**Authors note: So, again I am so sorry, but I needed to write this short chapter to get me moving for the next one. Tell you what, if I get lots of reviews, I'll make the next chapter much longer, ok?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fix You part 10**

**Authors note: Hey guys! I am so sorry I've been kind of late with the updates on this fic, but "The Prompts" and school, and LIFE got in the way. But anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and we're getting closer and closer to the end… maybe two more chapters. *sad face***

**Ok then, on with the chapter, and please, please review!**

**Chapter 10**

_Danny turned his head towards him. "No. I mean seven months ago."_

Steve frowned. "Seven months ago?" he lifted his head and huffed. "Oh. Seven months ago…"

Danny nodded. "Yup."

Steve looked at him with an unreadable expression. He eventually rubbed a hand across his face. "How?" was all he asked.

Danny shrugged. "I had my doubts. And then I really don't think you led her to that storage room to congratulate her on her engagement."

Steve bit the inside of his cheek and looked down at his desk. "No. I didn't."

Danny nodded again and folded his arms. "Ok then. What happened?"

Steve took a deep breath. "Well, that depends. How much do you know?"

Danny looked away. "I know you two did it."

Steve quirked a brow.

"Oh c'mon." Danny said. "It was written all over your faces the next morning."

Steve smiled. "Yeah…"

"So what happened after that?" Danny persisted.

He huffed. "I… I honestly don't know. I mean, we… kind of decided it was just a one-time thing, you know? Just something to forget about. Or at least try." Steve added. "But apparently…" he scratched the back of his head. "… apparently she wanted more than just that."

"Apparently?" Danny repeated.

"Yeah." Steve confirmed. "She just told me, I had no idea."

"What if you did?"

Steve lifted his head to look at Danny. "What?"

"What if you HAD had an idea of what she wanted, at the time." Danny specified. "What would you have done?"

Steve looked at him intently, analyzing the question. "I… I don't know, I guess I would have-"

"Stayed with her?" Danny asked, eyeing him.

Steve nodded slightly. "Yeah."

Danny gave him a knowing smile. "Do you love her?"

There. The question that started this whole damn thing in the first place. The question that haunted him for seven months. The question that made them decide it was just a one-time thing. The question that neither of them could have answered at the time. The question…

The question he suddenly knew how to answer to.

"Yes."

He never knew how those three letters got out. He hadn't thought them over, hadn't thought that was the answer that WOULD get out. But it did.

He watched as Danny's eyebrows shot up, watched as a surprised look made its way across his face.

"Wow, that's… wow." Danny said, seemingly having no idea what to say.

"I know." Steve said, collapsing back on his chair. "I know."

Danny eyed him for a few seconds. "You idiot."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You IDIOT!" Danny said, suddenly getting up, starting to shout. "You LOVED her and you let her get away like that? What is the matter with you? Are you really that STUPID?"

"Hey, Danny, I didn't know what to do!" Steve yelled back.

"Didn't know what to do?" Danny repeated, laughing sarcastically. "Well guess what, Steven? Now **I **can tell you what to do! Now you will have to stay put and watch as she gets married to another guy! As she's gonna spend the rest of her life with him! With a guy that is not YOU!" He said, pointing an accusatory finger towards him.

"You know, the last time you pointed a finger at me like that, I almost broke your arm." Steve remarked.

Danny shook his head and laughed ironically. "Well, this time, believe me, it'll be the other way around."

And you know what? Steve had absolutely no doubt it would be.

"Danny…" Steve said with a sigh. "I messed up. I got that. But… there's nothing else I can do. Nothing."

Danny shook his head disapprovingly at him. "Yeah, well you got that right."

And, turning around and making a pass to leave Steve's office, Danny threw back. "Because Kono just called. The wedding just got moved up to next week."

…

**The next morning**

"So, what happened now?" Carla asked, sipping some of her coffee and looking at Kono with waiting eyes.

Kono shook her head. "What makes you think something happened?"

Carla raised an eyebrow. "Well, let's see… last time you wanted to meet up for coffee, you were getting married. So yeah, I think it's a safe bet to say there's something bothering you."

Kono rolled her eyes. "Can't I just be in the mood to chat with my best friend?"

Carla laughed. "Oh no, honey. I didn't buy that in the first time, I'm certainly not gonna buy it now."

Kono stared at her for a few seconds before just giving back, huffing, and slumping back in her chair.

"Ah, there it is." Carla stated with a knowing smirk. "Spill it out."

Kono sighed. "Okay. First of all, the wedding got moved up next week."

Kono winced as Carla's eyes almost popped out of her head. "WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT GOT MOVED UP TO NEXT WEEK? I HAVEN'T EVEN BOUGH A DRESS YET! I DON'T HAVE A PURSE! OH MY GOD I ONLY HAVE FIVE PAIRS OF HIGH HEELED SHOES AND NONE OF THEM ARE APPROPRIATE FOR WEDDINGS! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?"

Kono smiled tensely at her. "That's… kind of not all."

Carla stopped shouting, sitting back in her chair, because at one point she had actually gotten up and started waving her hands around. It was really funny, if once again all eyes weren't on her.

"What do you mean… that's not all?" Carla asked, more calmly this time, leaning in.

Kono chewed on her bottom lip lightly before sighing and running a hand through her hair. "Uh, well… yesterday… uh, Steve kind of… you know… kissed me, and-"

"WHAT?" Carla yelled, slapping a hand over her mouth as her eyes widened even more than before.

Kono sunk in her chair, preparing herself for the hysteria attack.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE KISSED YOU?" Carla asked, shouting at her. "BUT YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED! Oh my God, he kissed you! He loves you! Oh jeez, he loves you and you're getting married to another guy! But wait, you still love him! You love each other and you can't be together? Ok, this is such a messed up love triangle."

Kono stared at Carla with a raised eyebrow. "Are you done?"

"Not even close." Was Carla's reply.

Kono sighed again. "Carla… ok, fine, he kissed me. So what? It's not like it meant anything, it was just… the heat of the moment."

Carla quirked a brow. "The heat of the moment? Are you kidding me? You guys kissed! And I am SO willing to bet there was groping!"

Kono shot her a look. "No, there was no groping, because I broke it off before it even got the time to… progress."

Carla looked at her skeptically. "You broke it off? You broke off a kiss with a guy like that? What is the matter with you?"

Kono's eyebrows shot up. "Uh, hello? Am I the only one who sees how inappropriate this is? I am GETTING MARRIED!"

"Exactly." Carla nodded. "To the wrong guy."

Kono looked confused back at her. "What?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong, Jake's a great guy!" Carla hurried to say. "He's just… not the one you want."

"And how do you know who I want?" Kono retorted.

"Because I'm also willing to bet you haven't stopped thinking about the kiss all day." Carla said.

She watched as Kono's face dropped, her defenses down, and she sunk even deeper in her chair.

"Yeah. I thought so." Carla concluded.

Kono stayed in silence for a few minutes, before making a decision.

She got up from her chair, and grabbed her coat. "Carla… I love Jake. That's all you and all the other people need to know."

Carla nodded and lifted her hands in surrender. "Okay then. Suit yourself."

Kono smiled tensely before throwing some bills on the table and starting to walk out. But Carla stopped her.

"Hey, Kono!"

Kono turned around, looking over at Carla.

"Just one little problem." she said, leaning over her chair to look back at Kono. "You may love Jake, and yes, I can totally see that. But I can also see… that you love Steve even more."

Kono looked intently at Carla for a few seconds before walking out of the coffee house.

**Authors note: So? What did you guys think? Don't worry; things will work out for them, soon. But first… first you're gonna have to review if you wanna see the rest.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fix You part 11**

**Authors note: Sorry to announce this fic is coming to an end. Maybe one more chapter. Don't forget to review sugars, let's make it to one hundred reviews!**

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Kono asked, dropping the papers on the desk and heading towards Carla. "I thought we were supposed to meet at the chapel!"

Carla smiled sweetly at her. "I just wanted to stop by first."

Kono tilted her head, giving her friend a quick hug before replying. "Why would you wanna stop by?"

Carla shrugged, discreetly looking around headquarters. "This place is really nice." She remarked, glancing towards the offices.

Kono sighed, shaking her head slightly and diverting her gaze from her friend. "He's not here, Carla."

Her head snapped towards Kono, looking at her for a few seconds. She didn't pretend she didn't know what Kono was talking about, instead just shot her another sympathetic smile. "Is he going to the wedding?"

Kono shrugged. "I have no idea."

Carla nodded. "Right. Where's Chin?"

Kono thought for a second, meeting her gaze. "He went with Danny to check on things with Jake. You know, make sure he doesn't run off and all." She joked.

Carla chuckled. "Guy stuff?"

"Yeah." Kono smirked. "Guy stuff."

There was silence for a few moments, Carla's gaze locked on Kono, and her gaze diverted to her feet. Carla was the one to speak first. "Honey, are you sure-"

"No, Carla, I'm sorry, we're not talking about this." Kono immediately cut her off, snapping her head up.

"I just wanna make sure-"

"No, Carla…" she said, holding her hand up.

"That you-"

"No!" Kono half shouted.

"That you're not having second thoughts." Carla finished, looking at her as if pleading her to look this whole thing over before diving head first in it.

Kono reattributed the look, closing her eyes slightly. "Carla, I'm asking you, please don't do this."

Carla sighed. "It's for your own good." She said, searching Kono's eyes. "Are you sure about this? Sure you're not having second thoughts?"

Kono's eyes snapped to hers again, shaking her head, and she slumped her shoulders as a sign of defeat. "Of course I'm having second thoughts, Carla."

Carla nodded knowingly, grabbing a chair nearby and sitting cautiously. "You're having second thoughts."

Kono shook her head again, also sitting next to Carla. "Yeah, I am. But it doesn't matter, I'm still gonna go through with it."

Carla eyed her, a strange look in her eyes. "For the right reasons?"

Kono nodded. "I love him."

Carla exhaled. "And are you sure you aren't gonna hurt him?"

Kono huffed, running her hand through her hair. "I… I don't know."

"Let me ask you something." Carla started, leaning back on her chair. "If you and Steve hadn't decided on a one-time thing, would you have had a relationship with him?"

Kono frowned, looking back at Carla. "Why?"

She shrugged. "Just curious."

Kono raised an eyebrow, looking at her suspiciously. "Uh… I don't know. I'm not sure."

Carla snickered. "The _true_ answer, honey."

Kono rolled her eyes, turning her head towards Carla. "And how do you know that wasn't the _true_ answer?"

"Easy." She replied, shrugging. "I know you."

"Yeah." Kono chuckled. "You know, sometimes, I kind of hate that."

Carla smiled. "Well in this case… yeah, you'll hate it at first. But then you'll thank me after a few years."

Kono shook her head, laughing. "Really, it's gonna take that long for me to thank you?"

Carla only smirked. Kono frowned at her. "What?" she asked, as she saw Carla looking around once again.

"You know what…" she started absentmindedly, glancing back and getting up in two seconds. "… scratch that, you're probably gonna thank me about me knowing you so well today."

"Carla, where are you going?" Kono asked, also getting up, following her friend as she closed in on the door.

"To the chapel." She replied.

"Well, hang on then, I'll be done in a second!" Kono called out after her.

Carla was already halfway out the door when she turned back and winked at her. "Don't forget to thank me!"

And she was out.

Kono halted to a stop, her eyebrows rising, and a confused look splattered across her face. What the hell had just happened there? She stared at the door Carla had just crossed through a few seconds before and frowned. Her best friend was… sort of weird, sometimes. She ended up shrugging and turning her back on her, getting to the papers she had dropped on her desk.

"Hey."

She almost jumped, dropping the papers, and whirling around on her feet as she heard the voice behind her.

And she froze.

"What… what are you doing here, Steve?" she asked, looking around as if expecting someone to pop out and yell surprise. Although this wasn't really that much of a pleasant surprise.

He stood in front of her, his tall frame filling the room, and she tried to ignore the beat her heart skipped as he looked at her with nothing but caring on his eyes.

"I uh…" he started, clearing his throat. "… first of all, I wanted to apologize." He said, eyeing her. "I shouldn't have… kissed you, the other day. I mean… you're engaged." He stated unnecessarily, glancing at the floor briefly. "And it was…" he chuckled nervously. "… really, really out of line, which I'm not that used to."

She crossed her arms in front of her, keeping her eyes locked on his.

"And so I'm sorry for that." he said, kind of awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

Kono smirked. "Carla put you up to this, didn't she?"

He shot her a surprised look, eyebrow raised, clearly not expecting that question. "Uh, Carla? No- no, she didn't. Why would you think that? We've met a couple of times, but other than that-"

"You've met Carla?" Kono interrupted. "Like, on a date?" she asked, a slightly urgent tone to her voice.

Steve eyed her for a moment before replying. "No." he stated, decisively. "She just wanted to talk to me, that's all."

"About what?" Kono asked again.

"Just… stuff." Steve reassured her, slightly taken aback by her _interrogation_.

Kono looked at him for a moment longer, trying to ignore the silent sigh of relief she let out as he told her he and Carla weren't dating. Relief? No, not relief. She couldn't possibly feel relief when hearing that. "Oh, okay." She said, nodding.

Steve furrowed his brow suspiciously. "As I was saying…" he continued. "… I wanted to apologize. And tell you…"

He trailed off momentarily, watching as the Hawaiian beauty in front of him fidgeted with her hands, her hair covering half her face, and he wondered how with only a pair of spent jeans and a blue tank top she still looked like the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his whole life. Realizing he had stopped talking, he shrugged the thoughts off mentally. "… I'm not- I'm not going to the wedding."

Kono exhaled quietly, her eyes dropping to the floor, she closed them for a second before bringing them back to his. She watched his face for less than a second before replying. "Okay."

He furrowed his brow again. "Okay? That's it?"

She nodded. "Yeah. If you don't feel comfortable going, then don't. I'm not gonna force you to."

He eyed her, an incredulous look on his eyes, and he raised an eyebrow. "Ok, so that's all you have to say? You haven't changed your mind about… anything?"

She took a deep breath, shaking her head. "You could have stopped me, you know?" she snapped, looking at him with a cold stare. "That morning, seven months ago… you could have stopped me. When I left early in the morning, I know you were awake. I left and when I came back, you weren't there anymore." she said, glaring at him.

"Kono-"

"Shut it." She ordered, ignoring the surprised look crossing his eyes. "You could have stopped me from leaving, because the only reason I did it was to give you a choice. You could either have stayed until I got back, or you could have left. You **left**, Steve." She stated fiercely, still glaring. "You do not, you **do not** get to leave, and then come back because you realized you made a mistake."

His eyes were intent on hers, his jaw set as he listened to every word that came out of her mouth. He took a calming breath, dropping his head slightly before exhaling. "You're right." He said, quietly. "I left. You're right." He repeated, catching her eyes. He looked at her with hope written across his face. "But whatever happened to second chances?"

There was a beat of silence in the room before Kono slumped her shoulders, letting out a sigh and grabbing the papers, placing them in the desk drawer neatly. She got up, straightening out, and looked at him again. "You blew every chance away the minute you walked out that door."

He huffed, shaking his head. "I don't believe that, Kono."

"Well, you should." she said, picking her bag up and walking past him. "Because this is pretty much the last time I'll see you before I get married."

She was already walking to the door when she felt a hand grasping her wrist.

"Let me make it worth it, then." Steve said, turning her around to face him, and dipping his head to kiss her meltingly on the lips.

She immediately tensed up, her hands flying up to his chest, pushing him back on reflex, but he just held on to her more tightly, his lips smashing with hers, the hands on her back holding her against him. His lips moved softly against hers, his hands warm, and she felt a shiver run all through her body as he trailed a hand along her back, cupping the back of her neck and kissing her more thoroughly.

Damn damn damn! Why wasn't she pushing him back anymore? She could have him bleeding in the floor in five seconds, why wasn't she fighting him? Why?

She sighed into the kiss, finally kissing him back, her arms – without her permission – wrapping around his neck and deepening the kiss, allowing his tongue to slip between her lips and envelope in hers, exactly the way he had kissed her seven months back. And she still remembered. She still remembered.

He pulled away from her slowly, and she scolded herself mentally as her lips followed his, not wanting to break the kiss. Her eyes remained closed as her head dropped, and she stepped away from him in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, licking his lips. "Not for the kiss. For leaving you." He clarified. "I **am** sorry, Kono. But you can't tell me I'm the only one that regrets forgetting about that night."

She swallowed, opening her eyes, her gaze diverted to the floor. Time stopped for her, as her brain ran one hundred miles per hour. Steve, Jake, the kiss, the marriage. She clenched her jaw, looking back all those months, wondering… wondering if it would have actually worked for her and Steve, if that night was supposed to remain a one-time thing, if he did really did love her, if she should just stay with Jake and live a happy life with him. She loved Jake. **Loved** him. Just…

Just not as much as she loved someone else.

"I'm the one walking out that door today." She stated suddenly, snapping her head up, taking a step back as if wanting to preserve some distance between the two. "It's not your choice, not this time. It's my choice."

His eyes locked with hers, not saying a word, not showing any expression at all for that matter. He tried to keep his face blank, to repress the tightening feeling of anxiety pulling at his stomach.

"So…" she said, almost out of breath, looking at him as if asking him what she should do, what was the **right** thing to do. Asking for guidance, asking for everything he hadn't given her all those months ago. "So, give me a reason."

He raised an eyebrow, giving her a confused look.

"Give me a reason not to walk out that door. Give me a reason not to go to the one I love, and marry him. Give me a reason not to be happy with Jake." She said, eyeing him fiercely. "But Steve…" she said, a hint of a warning tone on her voice. "… it better be a damn good reason."

**Authors note: Guys, I am so sorry this was so late; I got too caught up with the whole prompts thing. I am so sorry, really. But look at the bright side… only one more chapter left! Will Steve give her a reason? What will Jake do? Ooohhh, mystery! Don't forget to review guys, I promise the next chapter will come quicker if I get lots of reviews! Hope to see you in the final chapter of this story!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Fix You part 12**

**Authors note: Okay, guys, I am SO sorry this chapter is SO late. I really, really am. But… it's finished. This story is finished! Here is the last chapter, enjoy! And please leave a review!**

There were a few moments of silence between them, expanding into a thick atmosphere whilst his eyes bored into hers, her impatience growing by the second.

"A reason?" he asked, looking at her intently. "I didn't give you enough of those already?"

Ok, so maybe he hadn't meant for it to come out that way, especially not after the glare he got from her.

He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair, letting it fall to his side before he raised his head to meet her eyes again. "I love you. I am _in_ love with you. What better reason could there be?"

She swallowed thickly, looking down at the floor momentarily before shrugging. "Jake loves me too. What makes this so different?"

"Well…" he started, looking at her helplessly. "Do you love him?"

She frowned at him, cocking her head. "Yes, I told you, I **love** Jake."

He nodded. "Ok, let me rephrase this then. Do you love him more than me?" he asked back, raising an eyebrow.

Silence. Just that, silence. And then-

….

"Hey." She spoke, softly, as she closed the door to his dressing room gently behind her.

"Hey!" was Jake's cheerful reply, shifting his gaze from the mirror in front of him towards her face. "Why aren't you dressed? Don't tell me you forgot your own wedding?" he joked, those gorgeous dimples showing as he straitened his black tuxedo jacket.

She gave him a nervous chuckle, crossing her arms on her chest. "Uh, not… not exactly." She clenched her jaw, feeling his eyes on her again.

He frowned, looking at her intently. "Something wrong?"

She dropped her eyes to the floor, not exactly able to face him right now. "Yeah. Yeah, something's wrong."

He continued to look at her, confused, moving so that he was completely facing her. "What happened?"

She raised her eyes to meet him then, willing herself to push those nervous feelings away, but failing miserably. Her throat went somewhat dry, the words wouldn't leave her. She didn't even know what to say, let alone how to say it.

"Do you… do you wanna sit?" she asked, kind of awkwardly, motioning for the couch in the middle of the room.

"No." was his immediate response, taking a few steps towards her. "What happened?" he asked again.

Quiet. Long moments passed by without a word being said until Kono let out an imperceptible sigh and uncrossed her arms, lifting her head to look him in the eyes. Only she didn't say anything.

She didn't need to.

"It's that guy, isn't it?" It wasn't really a question, it was just his way of… confirming it.

"Steve." She nodded. "Yeah."

He couldn't really say he was surprised. I mean, he was _surprised_, but… he saw the signs. Just chose to ignore them.

"You love him, don't you?" he asked, no longer meeting her gaze, instead staring at his own reflection in the mirror.

"I love you, too." She tried to make it better. She did. She just didn't know how the hell to make this right.

"But you never stopped loving him." He _stated_.

She looked away from him, suddenly feeling ashamed. Of herself, of her actions, of her choices.

"I-"

"It's okay, Kono." Jake interrupted her, rubbing a hand across his face. "It was pretty obvious, I just… loved you too much to see it."

She felt a sting of pain in her chest as she heard him. He loved her so much, and she was the one not loving him back. At least, not enough.

"He's gonna take care of you, right?" he asked, turning towards her. "Because if not-"

"He is." She assured him, forcing a smile to break out on her features. "He is."

He smiled back at her, a small smile that had almost nothing but sadness in it. She felt so bad, doing this to him. So incredibly bad. But the worst part was, if she didn't do this, the whole thing might have come out worse.

He nodded once, slightly, before making his way towards her and wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her to him. She was paralyzed for a moment before wrapping her arms around his shoulders and burying her head on his neck, whispering an _I'm sorry_ that she was fairly certain he didn't catch.

His hold tightened on her before he pressed a lingering kiss on her cheek and pulled back a little, smoothing her hair back. "Take care, okay?"

A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and she nodded, looking him in the eyes. "You too."

He stood looking at her for a few more seconds before removing his arms from around her waist and picking up his wallet from the table in the middle of the room. It was only when he was already at the door that something stopped him, making him turn around and face her again. "Hey, Kono?"

"Yeah?" she asked, turning her body towards him.

"What are we gonna do about them?" he asked, motioning for the people behind the church doors.

Her eyes widened as _that_ particular detail hadn't come to her mind yet. "Oh, crap."

She bit her lip, shaking her head. "I totally forgot about that."

"You're not gonna ask me to do it, right?" she knew he hadn't meant it to come out that way, but still, it felt like he was implying that was just too much bitchiness.

"Don't worry." She said, eventually. "I know what to do."

He squinted his eyes at her in confusion, but nodded nonetheless, and placed his hand in the door knob. "Bye, Kono."

"Bye." She whispered, waving slightly, watching as the heavy door closed behind him, leaving her alone in the middle of the room.

She sighed, walking over to the couch and collapsing tiredly on it. She didn't even have the energy to think about anything else, she just took her phone out of her pocket and dialed Carla's number.

She picked up after three rings.

"_Hey, where are you? Everyone's waiting for you two!"_

She would have stifled a laugh at her friend's anxiety if she was even able to smile at the moment.

"Yeah, listen. I'm gonna need you to send them home."

There was a small moment of silence in the other line. _"Send home who, exactly?"_

"The guests." Kono answered, pursing her lips. "Send them home, please. The wedding is off."

Nothing was heard for a minute on Carla's side, just what Kono could only guess a confused look and wheels turning full speed on her brain.

"I'm proud of you."

This only came a few minutes after Kono had spoken, and it sure did surprise the hell out of her. "You… what?"

"I'm proud of you." Carla repeated, a clear smile gracing her features before she hung up.

_This_ actually caused a smirk to break out on Kono's face. She kind of loved her best friend right now. Leaning back on the couch, her eyes fluttered closed and she let everything that had been bottling up throughout this entire day flow out.

Except… shit.

Steve.

….

The key turned in the lock, and Kono pushed the door open, taking one step inside the house and closing the door behind her. Mindless thoughts were running through her head as she took unsecure steps down the hallway, turning left and heading to what she distinctively remembered was his large living room.

Sure enough, there he was, sitting on the couch, the TV on, some afternoon show filling the silence in the room. He didn't seem to be paying much attention to it, though. He was leaning against the back of the couch, nervousness literally radiating out of him.

"Steve."

He was on his feet in less than a second at the sound of her voice. He took her in, much like he hadn't seen her in days, when in reality, he saw her just an hour ago. Didn't matter, the unease he had been since he hadn't gotten home and had been waiting for her to return made it feel like years had flown by, not hours, not days. Years.

"You came." He spoke, but really, it sounded more like a confused statement than a relieved one.

She nodded, almost shyly, and took a few steps towards him, her eyes wandering through the walls and the decoration on his living room. Although there really wasn't one, it was still _him_, the white walls with certificates and awards, the huge oak table in the middle, the three beige leather sofas directed towards the TV. Her eyes flew back to him and she shook her head to keep those thoughts away, instead rummaging through her left pocket. She clutched the key in one hand, extending it to him. "Thanks for the key."

He moved towards her until they were almost face to face, a serious look in his eyes. "Keep it."

She frowned. "Steve-"

"Keep it." He repeated. "I want you to keep it."

She sighed, shaking her head and putting the key back in her pocket. "Ok, thanks."

"What did you say to Jake?"

No beating around the bush? Really?

"I said what I had to say." She retorted, swallowing thickly. "You wanna know what he said to me?"

Steve didn't say anything, just stood there, waiting for her to speak.

"That it was obvious. He was just hoping that it wasn't true. That I wasn't in love with you." She said, and man did it kill her to say it. She was in love with _him_.

That… that just changes everything. I mean, if she had been in love with him for all this time, why had she accepted Jake's proposal? Why had she said yes? Was it really just to get over Steve? Was she really that bad of a person?

"Did he leave?" Steve asked, looking at her intently.

"Yeah. He did."

He let go of a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He was gone. Jake was gone.

"So…" she started again, getting his attention. "Where do we go from here?"

There was a tense atmosphere surrounding them, you could actually see it. The waiting, the nervousness, the longing, the uncertainty.

"Well…" he said, and that was the first time in months that she actually saw a true smile on his lips. "I'm guessing I owe you a date."

She wanted to laugh at that. She really, really did.

"Lots of them." She corrected, her hand grabbing his, interlacing their fingers together.

They smiled at each other, an unspoken understanding between them. He nodded, looking deep into her beautiful brown eyes.

"We'll make it work."

**Authors note: So? What did you think? Did you like it, hate it? Make sure you let me know!**

**Thank you so much for sticking with me, and thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed this story so far! Special thanks to Tiana-P, I love you girl! And finally, I have to send a big thank you to malfoycats, her comment on Mixed Feelings was what got me to write this story in the first place. Anyway, thanks so much to all of you, and I hope to see you all in my next stories!**


End file.
